Kiara
Kiara was Jerry's rebound alien girlfriend from "The ABC's of Beth." She is a Warrior Priestess from Krootabulon who first met Jerry on an intergalactic dating website that Rick recommended to him. Like others of her race, she has telekinetic powers which can be passed on to their lovers with a "Soul Bonding". Jerry eventually breaks up with her and shortly afterwards, it's revealed she was using Jerry as a rebound as well. Later on, it's confirmed she hooks up with Rick. Appearance Kiara is taller than Jerry with an athletic build. She has blue-green skin with a cat-like face, an elongated head with two rows of small green spikes, large round ears, dark blue eyes with light blue sclera, two dark blue stripes on her right arm, three breasts, and a thumb and two fingers on each hand. She wears a brown sleeveless tunic with a blue gem on the midriff, a white stripe of face paint across her face and nose, a dark green necklace with a deformed dark green pad over her left shoulder, a long brown loincloth, brown strap on her left arm, dark green gauntlets, two brown straps and knee pads on each leg and dark green boots. Jerry also implies she has two sets of genitalia. Personality Despite her tendency to hunt other aliens for sport, Kiara claims she will never harm humans, having formed a Soul Bond with Jerry. However, she takes the custom very seriously, and (hypocritically) hunted Morty and Summer after Jerry wrongfully convinced her they were a threat. She is proven to be a self-righteous hypocrite as right when she began to rant about and call out Jerry and his species for being selfish and manipulative, and for using her as a rebound, she herself was caught by her ex, Trandoor, who pointed out that Earth was his territory. Their argument clearly showed that Kiara was using Jerry for the same exact reason, in order to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis': Kiara can lift objects with her mind, usually shown by a purple force field effect. She is powerful enough to crush and throw a car, break through solid rock, and lift and "Force-choke" Summer. She can also share this ability with Jerry through her Soul Bond. *'Flight': She can fly. It is unclear if this is related to her telekinesis or a separate form of sustained flight. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': She can move fast enough to keep up with her favorite quarry, the Varrix. *'Teleportation': She can "phase-shift" through solid matter without harming it or being harmed in return. While trying to get around Principal Vagina, she simply teleported through him without harming him. *'Energy projection': She can fire destructive blasts of energy from an unknown source. *'Master Hunter/Combatant': As a warrior priestess, Kiara is an expert fighter and veteran tracker, easily rooting out a disguised Varrix at a local restaurant. She is highly proficient with swords and spears, and impaled a Varrix through the heart with minimal effort. Trivia *She is a parody and pastiche of various tribal and hypersexualized aliens: **The Alien/Xenomorph (her elongated head and sexual dimorphism). **The Predators/Yautja (her elongated head, hunter/warrior clothing, skill with bladed weaponry and tendency to hunt other aliens for sport). **The Na'vi from Avatar (her blue skin, cat-like face, and "Soul Bond" custom). **A certain mutant prostitute from Total Recall. **Aayla Secura from Star Wars (her blue skin, brown clothing, elongated head, and telekinesis). **Liara T'Soni from Mass Effect (her name, blue skin and head). The voice actor of Kiara also voices the protagonist of the same game series, assuming the player-chosen protagonist is female. *Her phase shifting powers are a reference to the phasing ability from the video game Final Fantasy XV, which is used by the game's protagonist, Noctis. Gallery Peter Slavik The ABCs of Beth.jpg Kiara.png S3e9 displeased reunion.png Funko-Rick-and-Morty-Kiara-912x912.jpeg|Funko POP! 443 Kiara Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Jerry's Love Interests Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Rick's Love Interests